


Looking For Love In Alderaan Places

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Inspired by Twitter, Movie Poster, Notfic, Romantic Comedy, romcom shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: queelez said: hey @bessyboo how about a [fic where] Luke and Leia get set up on a blind date. Looking for love in Alderaan places.I couldn't help myself.





	Looking For Love In Alderaan Places

 

See, I was basically imaginging this as the plot of Crazy, Stupid, Love - romcom shenanigans switching back and forth between Leia & Luke's POV.   
  
Luke is new on Coruscant, meets Han in a bar, Han proceeds to tell him he looks like an Outer Rim hick and needs a Big City Makeover (which is hilarious bc Han also has terrible dress sense, as evidenced by EVERYONE ELSE IN THE BAR).  
  
Leia meets Han at a diplomatic function hosted by Lando (also disreputable, but he has useful connections for Making Things Happen in the senate). They insult-flirt over drinks, and then go home together for fantastic one night stand sex.  
  
Han meets up with Luke for Makeover Montage, and has a Very Good Time measuring Luke's inseam. Luke pays him back with dinner and they exchange comm frequencies.  
  
Later that week, Luke meets Leia at a Present Your Problems To The Senate type thing - Tatooine doesn't have a representative, so his petition on behalf of moisture farmers goes in front of a comittee, which has Leia & Pooja as members. Leia is taken by how bright and wholesome this farmboy is. They end up getting caf together after the meeting - Luke's like, "i don't want you to think I'm trying to sway your judgement, I just felt that we had A Connection." And Leia's like, "I felt it, too. Also, it's far more expensive to buy my vote than just a cup of caf. You'd need to buy me dinner, at least." Leia's smooth like that. Luke chokes into his caf.  
  
Han/Luke continue to get flirty via texting.  
  
Leia/Han continue to have casual sex, because Han's good with his hips and Leia needs the stress relief.  
  
Luke/Leia see each other weekly, as the comittee keeps taking it's sweet time deciding how to help the Tatooine moisture farmers fight pirates.  
  
Han takes Luke to dinner and the theater, because "you need someplace to wear your new suit" and the conversation turns to orher people they're seeing. Han is talking about the sex with this girl he met at a party, how good it is, very effusive - and Luke's like, "You sound like you really like her. You should ask her out on a date." Basically, Luke persuades Han he should pursue a more emotionally intimate relationship. The conversation turns to how Luke is smitten, and Han says he should make a move for more sex.  
  
The next time Luke sees Leia at the cafshop, Luke is smiles and sunshine and asks Leia out on a Date  
  
Leia tells Luke she's not looking for a significant emotional relationship right now, but if he'd like some casual sex, she'd be willing to take him up on it. She mentions that she's also casually seeing someone else, but she does want to explore this Connection with Luke.  
  
Luke is cool with that! They make a date for next weekend.   
  
Han and Leia have sex later that week. Han tries to push Leia for a date, for non-fuckbuddy activities. Han comes on kindaaaaa too strong, and Leia digs her heels in the more he pushes. Han ends ups storming out in a huff, because he's Dramatic like that.  
  
The next lunch date, Luke helps console Han ("You need to make a big gesture! But also, you need to LISTEN TO HER.") and Han is like, "show me YOUR moves, loverboy" so they end up making out with blowjobs in a shady alley behind the restaurant. (This is Coruscant, there's always a convenient shady alleyway when you need one.)  
  
Then the weekend comes up, and Luke shows up at Leia's senatorial apartment with the huge transparisteel windows overlooking the planet's skyline. Leia starts stripping, not Deliberately Sexy, but still sexy, because she's Leia Fucking Organa. Luke's like, "Are you Photoshopped?" and Leia is charmed. They have a pretty good time of things in the sack (they have A Connection. Leia's orgasm is transcendent. Forceful, even).  
  
And in the afterglow, Leia's like, "Why can't other guys be more like you? The last guy I was seeing stormed out in a huff when I said I wasn't looking for a serious relationship. Argh. Why are dudes so DUDE." and then she vents a little more to Luke, who is a good listener, and slowly starts to pick up clues that Leia's talking about HAN.

  
This is where the OH SHIT IT'S A LOVE TRIANGLE starts to kick in  
  
EXCEPT   
  
HERE COMES THE BLIND DATE PART

  
something something another one of Lando's Networking Events (coughPARTYcough)  
  
And Leia is determined to go stag, do some mingling, and leave.  
  
But Pooja, who loves her cousin and wants her to be happy, and also has been watching Leia's failboat caf not!dates like the new season of As Mandalore Turns where the Duchess's lover finally takes off his helmet and HAS BEEN HER LONG-LOST BROTHER ALL ALONG, schemes to get Luke an invite "so he can persuade the rest of the comittee to make up their minds."  
  
Definitely not so he'll see Leia in Alderaanian formalwear. Nuh-huh.  
  
And Lando sees that his good buddy Han has been in the dumps so really, he needs some booze and someone pretty to take his mind off things.  
  
And then, through the Mysterious Workings of the Universe, Han, Leia, and Luke all end up at the chocolate fountain at the same time.  
  
And for a hot second it looks like it's gonna be Hella Awkward.  
  
But then Luke breaks the ice, "Leia! This is my boyfriend Han *hearteyes*"  
  
And Han's like, "Luke....how do you know Princess Doesn't Want To Be My Girlfriend?"  
  
And Leia's like, "Wait. How do you know Luke?"   
  
And Luke's like, "Um. Hey! I've had sex with both of you, and you've had sex with each other! Let's go back to Leia's place and enjoy her fantastic view of the sunrise."  
  
And Leia's like, "Luke. It's barely 10pm."  
  
And then Luke does an Eyebrow Waggle straight out of Han's Seduction Playbook  
  
And Leia is charmed all over again, by the both of them.  
  
Something something graceful excuses are made by Leia, blushing excuses made by Luke, and Han doesn't bother making his excuses because Lando will be unbearable about how he was right all along and Han doesn't want to deal with that.  
  
And they go back to Leia's for an excellent end of the evening.  
  
In the afterglow, Luke's like, "I'm so glad I met both of you. It feels like we were meant to be - that the Universe wanted us to happen, so we'd make our way together."  
  
And Leia's like, "I'm not usually one for reminiscing, but whenever something worked out unexpectedly, my father used to say that the Force works in mysterious ways."  
  
(In the background, you can hear Han's internal screaming, "tTHAT'S NOT HOW THE FORCE WORKS.")

The End.

(So, maybe not really the plot of Crazy, Stupid, Love. But THREESOMES IN SPACE. With ROMCOM TROPES.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Looking For Love In Alderaan Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468048) by [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
